


real love is tough to find.

by loverofyours



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Calum - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gay, Michael - Freeform, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Multi, Oneshot, Short Story, malum, malum hifford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverofyours/pseuds/loverofyours
Summary: "You may now kiss the bride." Michael leaned in and kissed Crystal, this being the happiest moment in his entire life.Or, Calum's only love is slipping right through his fingers.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Crystal Leigh
Kudos: 4





	real love is tough to find.

"You may now kiss the bride." Michael leaned in and kissed Crystal, this being the happiest moment in his entire life. Calum stood beside, looking at his best friend from his best man view. A lonesome tear ran down his right sunken in cheek, dropping down onto his tie from the little slide. The love of his life had just married another.

(✿◡‿◡)

Calum doesn't even know how he had gotten to Michael's doorstep. It was like his feet had led him there on purpose, wanting him to do something, to say something before it was too late. But of course, he was too much of a coward to actually do it. And it wasn't even just Michael's doorstep, it wasn't just his house anymore. It was Crystal and Michael's now.

It was obvious that they would move in together after they had gotten married, now that Calum thought about, why hadn't they moved in together beforehand? Not that it was any of his business, they could do just as they pleased, as long as they were happy.

The wedding was over a week ago, and the happy couple were probably packing to go on their honeymoon. Isn't honeymoon just code for, 'yeah, we're gonna have lots of sex and then Crystal's gonna be pregnant'? The Maori missed when he was the one getting fucked by Michael every day. Not literally, more like getting fucked over by him and crying it all out on Ashton's shoulder.

God, when he thought back to it, he couldn't believe how he had ever let his best friend see him so vulnerable, broken down beyond fixation. He had shown that side of him to _all_ of his best friends, all three of his bandmates had seen him cry at least five times. The boys had never said anything of course, but Calum still felt pathetic when he tried to remember any times he had comforted _them_ when they cried, and he couldn't find any memory. Now Calum had a broken heart and felt like a bad friend. He should also probably knock on the front door of the house, instead of standing out in the freezing cold like an idiot.

Crystal and Michael had decided to get married early in January, not wanting to wait any longer than necessary. Oh yeah, maybe that was why his feet had led him to here. It was the brown-haired man's birthday today, January 25th. It was supposed to be a celebration day and he had gotten his usual round of birthday-texts, except one from his absolute best mate. So maybe that had some time do with, that he was now knocking on his door in the middle of the day, having walked for ten minutes in just sneakers, skinny jeans, and a t-shirt.

Calum was literally about to pee himself, just to get a little warmth, if Michael didn't open the door soon. He should have worn more to cover up his arms, he kinda feels that now, but again, it wasn't his choice that he was here. He could hear the door creak open, and in the opening, Crystal was standing with a curious look on her face. She was only wearing a bathrobe, and from what Calum could sense, she didn't have that much under it. A small smile formed on her lips when she saw her husband's best friend standing there, they had always had a good friendship. "Hi. You wanna come in?" she asked in her sweet voice, the voice that Calum had always thought was the prettiest out of all the girls Michael had dated. Calum nodded at her question and walked through the front door, letting the blond-haired girl shut it behind them.

"I'm sorry, can you just excuse me for a minute? I'll get Mike down in the meantime." Calum nodded again, sitting down on the couple's white couch, petting Southy who was napping on the end on it. She hadn't even said happy birthday to him, and he felt like he also wouldn't hear that from Michael, only if he brought it up himself. The Maori could hear light footsteps going down the stairs, signalling that Michael was coming. Calum had remembered how all of the people around him footsteps sounded, so he could find out who was coming. This was Michael, his small delicate feet made a little shuffling sound because he didn't pick them up the right way. If it had been Crystal coming down, he wouldn't have heard a sound, only the creaking from the wooden staircase. From what he also could hear, Moose was also following his dad down the stairs, from the little patting of paws hopping down the stairs.

"Cal-Pal! What are you doing here?" Michael grinned when he saw his best friend sitting on his couch, completely unannounced. Wow, so he _had_ actually forgotten Calum's birthday. Just like it wasn't the same day all the years had been living, just like it hadn't been the same day where Michael would always surprise him with something. But that was back in the day, back before Michael and Crystal were a couple. And from what Calum could pin-point from both of their appearances, they had been very busy with something else when he had knocked on the door. Crystal had excused herself to put on some more clothing, but apparently, Michael had nothing to hide and walked around in his bathrobe. The single man couldn't really figure out if they had done it in the bathtub, or if the ropes had just been hanging and the easiest to grab, instead of having to deal with actual clothes. Either way, he didn't actually wanna know.

"Just decided to swing by. It's a quiet day today." Michael agreed with Calum's statement and sat down beside him. "Well, wanna play Fifa then?" It wasn't what Calum had planned when he came to the house, but he said yes anyway and was handed a controller, only a second after the word left his mouth. Actually, he didn't know what he had planned for coming here cause he _hadn't_ planned.

(✿◡‿◡)

The game had been drawn out for a long time, Crystal eventually joining them on the couch and cheering them on. Or, she was just sitting beside Michael and looking at her phone. Sometimes she leaned her head back and laughed at something funny she had seen, and her husband always had a fond look in his eyes. That's when Calum knew, that Michael really did love Crystal over everything on this planet. Their love was real, their love was for ages, and nothing could really stop them from loving each other.

Calum didn't know if he had ever known love. Like, _real_ love. The love that makes butterflies shoot up through your stomach, feeling like you're on a rollercoaster ride every time you looked at your lover for too long. The love that makes you feel like they were the sole purpose you were born. The love that makes you feel like you just want to be with your partner every second you're awake. You want to wake up beside them, cuddling them while kissing their back softly. You want to fall asleep with them, being cuddled into, their head snuggled into your neck, their soft breaths hitting your sweet spot and giving you goosebumps. You want to just lay there, both of you awake, talking away, not wanting to sleep because you don't want to miss anything cute they might do. The love that makes you feel protective of them. Like you need to shield them from ever feeling hurt again. The love that makes you feel jealous of seeing them with a potential threat because you love them too much to let them go that easily.

And Calum didn't know if he would ever find that. And he was okay with that, for the most part. Michael as off the market forever now, and he didn't know if he could ever love someone as much as he loved the blonde male. And if he eventually did find another, he would feel like he was lying to them, every time he told them he loved them.

Because in the back of his head, he always knew Michael would be his first and last love.

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is originally a part of a malum oneshot book not yet published on Wattpad.


End file.
